


Birthday Boy

by burningjaws



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dragons, FTM, Monsters, Other, Teratophilia, Trans, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningjaws/pseuds/burningjaws
Summary: Dragon x ftm reader smutfic. If you squint really hard, there might be some plot in there too.





	Birthday Boy

“Happy birthday, hun,“ Omar mumbled, pulling you closer. You’d spent the night cuddled up to the dragon, head leaning against his vulnerably soft chest plating, large arm wrapped around you and wing shielding you. Although you’d started off watching a movie, it hadn’t been interesting enough to keep your attention throughout its duration.

“I need a couple more hours of sleep,” you said, closing your eyes. Omar’s rough palms rubbed your back soothingly, claws tickling as they barely touched your skin. His muzzle settled on the top of your head, nostrils flaring as he breathed in your scent.

“Snoozing sounds good.“

Although he wasn’t about to let you drift off. He inched away from you, hand still around you, giving himself enough space to push his head down to your level. You had to move your face to keep yourself from getting scratched by the row of short horns on his head, yet you couldn’t get annoyed when his lips touched yours. It was a soft kind of touch, your lower lip tingling as he took it between his own.

Sighing contently, you allowed him to do the kissing - little nibbles and tugs to your lower lip, tongue flicking every now-and-then, sharp teeth gentle yet clumsy enough to occasionally scrape something. It was slow, sensual, the sort of half-hearted morning kisses you’d grown used to. You’d been in this situation often enough to not even have to open your eyes in order to visualize the way the morning light made his brown scales shimmer in blues and golds.

Your mouth felt empty as Omar began changing his place. First it was your chin recieving a wet coolness, then your jaw, then the side of your neck, the dragon taking your earlobe into his treatment. You shuddered as he tugged at it, then licked behind your ear, the claws on your back making themselves better-known.

Closing your legs, you felt him trail his attention elsewhere. Your hand moved to tangle itself on his horns as his kisses found your neck, breathing ticklish on the saliva-ridden areas as he moved. You felt him stop on occasion, kisses turning to nibbles that would no doubt turn into a reddish hue for a few minutes.

All of the sudden, his path turned from going around your neck to trailing downwards. You tried to push him down faster, yet Omar kept his pace, kisses tickling your skin. A single, teasing lick found your arousal before he trailed downwards again, kisses turning rough as he treated your thighs. You squirmed, closing your legs around his muzzle, already breathing heavily. Then he pulled away.

But before you could ask, he nudged for you to turn some way. Having you sideways was no doubt hard on the dragon’s long neck.

You settled to laying onto your stomach, arching your back to move your hips up. Again his tongue licked your arousal briefly, but then his attention turned to his favorite spot: your ass.

He kissed both your cheeks, using his paws to separate the halves some. His tail found its way between your legs, the tip touching a place that made your body weak. As his tail went from a teasing touch to a pleasuring one, his tongue slid inside your ass, sharp teeth grazing your flesh but not quite biting down.

“You taste good,“ he said, though he was hard to understand with his tongue shoved half-way up your ass.

Omar’s tongue swirled, making your whole body awake. Your fists clenched, palms sweating, focus on nothing but how good this felt. Your first moan of the morning was stopped by one of the pillows of the hoard-like pile below you, turning into a muffled low sound.

His tail was soon replaced by a paw, the other still gripping your ass. The rough pad tested you, pressing more and more until he could feel you arch, only then beginning to stroke your growth. You tried to moan his name, but then his fingers stroked over a spot that made your eyelids flutter.

You couldn’t tell the time, but when Omar’s tongue pulled out of you, you were aching for completion. He could’ve finished you like this, but the clenching of your thighs was a dead giveaway that you needed something more.

A powerful paw pressing against your back, you felt yourself throb as a hot cock pressed against your opening. You imagined the way his foreskin moved and the way the soft scales around the slit his member protruded from looked as he began pushing in. You had to open your legs more to fit his massive cock, whispering a curse as you felt the familiarness of the stretch. It was never enough to hurt, but it was enough that he always had to stay still within you for a few moments after entering.

As he bottomed out, you moved your hips involuntarily. He was hot within you, and a paw slipped down to take care of your own cock.

“Mm, that’s a good boy.“ Omar stroked your growth slowly, making you thrust once more. His cock moved within you, the friction amazing. “I want to make you moan my name with those beautiful grunts of yours… Gods, there’s nothing better than having you in the morning when your voice is hoarse and your body warm from sleep…“

His hips began to move, slow and steady. As you started moving back against him, you felt the sway of his hips add that last little movement, a swing that made his hips crash into yours, trying to make himself as close to you as he could. You wished he’d hurry up, yet cherished the slow, passionate kind of lovemaking you were giving eachother.

“I wish I was a human so I could wear your clothes and smell like you…“

You upped your hips some, giving you more movement range. Omar’s hand couldn’t keep up, so finally, his tail wrapped around you to keep you still. His stroking got faster, as did his thrusting, making you close your eyes. You could feel beads of sweat on your forehead.

“Happy birthday.“

Switching gears, the thrusts began to make a slapping noise every time your hips met. The dragon moaned your name, fucking you into the pillows. That was all it took to make you go over the edge.

Your whole body shook in bliss. Omar’s movements continued through your orgasm, heavy and steady to make your orgasm the pulsing kind, flashes of white and panting and groaning. You could feel the slickness of his paws on your cock, milking your pleasure to lenghten your cumming.

Finally, you placed your hand on top of his to signal him stopping. You closed your eyes to catch your breath, feeling him still within you.

“You haven’t cum yet.“

“M-mm. I plan on getting at least three orgasms out of you before I do. What do you want next, birthday boy?“

You moved your hips slightly, making Omar move just slightly. He knew you were too sensitive to take more than that yet.

“Suck my cock?“

“Mm.“ He lifted you up, rolling onto his back with his wings spread out, impaling you on his cock and craning his neck. “I like that plan. And your cock.“

“And then breakfast?“

“Only if you need the break between orgasms, hun.“ Omar kissed your stomach, then stuck out his tongue inquisitively.

“Or maybe a position before that… Or two. Mm, right there…..“

“Good boy,“ he said, taking your growth between his lips, giving it a suck. “We can do this all day, hun.“


End file.
